


Soccer Game

by XRaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith in a man bun, Keith just wants to keep his hair out of his face, Lance is a big soccer fan, M/M, Smut, Soccer, Soz m8, keith tops, lance is kinda submissive, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves
Summary: Hunk and Lance are very passionate about soccer...----"What's your name, mullet-man?" Lance asked."Keith It's-Not-A-Mullet Kogane. And to who do I owe this pleasure?" He asks, mock bowing to the other man."Lance Better-Than-You McClain. And of course I'm a fucking pleasure. Why else would I attract all the ladies?" He gloated."Please, you couldn't get anyone to go out with you even if you were the last man on the planet," Keith retorted. Part of Keith knew that he should not be provoking this guy he just met, but another part of him decided it was too fun to give up.





	Soccer Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is terrible, it was for practicing smut... just take it and run

Two to one. The game was going in their favor and Lance couldn't be more proud of his team. Except for maybe the fact that in an effort to not be biased, the referees were totally against their side.

 

"Oh come on!" Hunk shouts from his spot next to Lance in the stands. Lance was decked out in blue and even went as far as putting on face paint. Hunk decided that he'd rather go in a jersey for his favorite player instead.

 

"Hunk we've been over this, this referee hates us! I mean look at him, he's practically an alien!" This ref was wearing neon yellow that contrasted brightly against his strikingly white hair. Hair that was quite long that seemed familiar.

 

"Yo, Hunk, is that who I think it is?" Hunk turns his head and squints to see what Lance is talking about.

 

"Yeah, he does look familiar... I think that's Lotor!"

 

"Lotor? As in, the kid that spilled paint on me during arts and crafts in the 2nd grade and then continued to terrorize me every year since?" Lance was squinting as well now, trying to see if it was him.

 

"He did not terrorize you, just called you names when you passed in the hallway,"

 

"Exactly! That's borderline torture!" Lance exclaimed.

 

"Well, I don't know anyone else who has that same long, white hair," Hunk turns his head back to the actual game just in time to spot an obvious foul that wasn't called.

 

"Okay now I think he's purposely doing this to mess with us," Lance continues pouting and turns his attention away from Lotor and towards the sidelines that happened to house the other team's substitutes.

 

"Hey Hunk, watch this," Lance says as he turns his attention to one of the players. This particular player happened to have long hair that was pulled back into a bun. A man bun. Lance decided this was unacceptable considering he was able to actually pull it off.

 

"Hey, number 29! I know you can hear me! Nice hair, what shampoo do you use?! Is it Pantene?!" Lance shouted down to the player who was either ignoring him or actually couldn't hear him. Lance was going to go with the former considering the grin that was flashed his way.

 

"Man bun! Man bun! Man bun!" Lance and Hunk shouted together. They were not a pair to be underestimated. And it seemed that their volume worked wonders. Or at least, gained a response from the player on the other team.

 

"Hey idiots, it's actually Herbal Essence!" As soon as he got a response, Lance knew that this man was going to be the death of him. Although Lance wasn't ready for when #29 untied his hair, just to retie it and keep it out of his face.

 

"Hunk, he has a mullet. A mullet!" Lance was currently swooning on Hunks shoulder as the mullet-man continued his warmups. Little did he know that those warmups showed off his body so nicely that Lance actually missed the other side score.

 

The final score ended up being 2-2, a tie. Lance was pissed. If only Lotor didn't have it out for Garrison, then they probably would have won.

 

"I'll get you back for this, mullet-man," Lance murmured to himself as he stared at the scoreboard flashing red.

 

•••••••••••••••••••

 

Keith normally didn't let anything break his focus when he was getting ready to go on the field. There was something about this fan, however, that just pushed his buttons in all the wrong ways. 

 

First of all, he looked ridiculous in his body paint and all blue attire. Next, he was making fun of Keith's hair when his own looked like someone sneezed while cutting it. Lastly, he was actually attractive in a way. Sure this fan was lanky and looked like he just stepped out of high school a day earlier, but he has a boyish charm to him.

 

Perhaps this is why Keith called back what he did, which resulted in an eye roll from his brother Shiro and a speech about starting fights from Coach Allura.

 

This man had captured his attention and he wanted to give every second of it to him. Even if they were fighting.

 

Keith was brought out of his daydream when Shiro punched him in the shoulder and pointed towards the scoreboard. They had actually tied he game. And it was surprising that they managed to score at all since Garrison was Arus's biggest competitor.

 

After the game, Keith went to the bathroom to get changed and clean up a little bit. The team was going to go to Pidge and Matt's place for an after party and he wanted to look at least a little decent. 

 

As he stepped into the men's room, Keith noticed a familiar hairstyle gazing into his own reflection. He was no longer wearing face paint but was still head to toe in blue.

 

Keith was surprised to see that Lance was still here after most everyone had left about half an hour ago.

 

"Hey hotshot," Lance looked up to see #29 curiously leaning against a wall. "So why did you stick around after everyone's already left?"

 

"Hey mullet-man," Lance said with a smirk, "maybe I wanted to stay behind and see how well that shampoo really works,"

 

"Your friend accidentally left you here, didn't he?"

 

"Maybe it's something like that," Lance paused in thought before grinning, "so how's it feel to not be completely squashed by Garrison for once?"

 

"Pretty good considering it wasn't much of a challenge," Keith rebutted.

 

"Well I'm sorry that the ref decided to side with your team tonight," Lance was slowly making his way closer to Keith.

 

"You're just a sore loser. You should see us in our own stadium, our support is through the roof," Keith was provoking Lance on purpose at this point.

 

"What's your name, mullet-man?" Lance asked.

 

"Keith It's-Not-A-Mullet Kogane. And to who do I owe this pleasure?" He asks, mock bowing to the other man.

 

"Lance Better-Than-You McClain. And of course I'm a fucking pleasure. Why else would I attract all the ladies?" He gloated.

 

"Please, you couldn't get anyone to go out with you even if you were the last man on the planet," Keith retorted. Part of Keith knew that he should not be provoking this guy he just met, but another part of him decided it was too fun to give up.

 

"Oh yeah? I bet that I could have you swooning over me if I pull out my best lines," Lance and Keith ended up nose to nose, only a couple inches apart.

 

"Try me McClain," And with that, Lance smirks even wider and looks Keith up and down before pulling out a truly horrible pickup line.

 

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" And from there on out it was a competition for who could come up with the best pick up line.

 

"I'm jealous of your pants because they're touching you and I'm not," Keith puts down the bag he's holding.

 

"Keith, are you a trampoline because I'd love to bounce on you," Hands looped around Keith's neck.

 

"Are you medusa because you make me rock hard," Hands pull Lances hips closer.

 

"I have a poem for you. You look so pretty, you look so sweet, as long as I have a face, you have a seat," Before he knows it, Lance is pinned to the wall Keith was previously leaning against.

 

"Lance, let's play Barbies. I'll be Ken and you'll be the box I come in," After that one, Lance looks equally turned on and surprised. Keith isn't normally this smooth, he always had those in his back pocket in case of an emergency. An emergency with a cocky grin and wearing all blue.

 

"Damn, that was actually a really good one," Lance mutters to himself and looks away from where his gaze was locked on to Keith's moments earlier. Keith takes a hand and raises Lances chin to meet his eyes again.

 

"Is this okay?" Keith doesn't want to go any further if all this was just friendly rivalry.

 

"Oh hell yes," Lance says before using his grip on Keith's mullet to crash their lips together. And good timing too. Keith was starting to run out of lines.

 

Lance was slowly turning to putty under Keith's solid hold on him. Slowly, Keith works his tongue into the kiss and Lance practically whimpers underneath him. Keith starts working on nipping biting all along Lance's jaw and collarbone.

 

"Mmm fuck me, ah hah Keith, please!" And who could resist that plea. Apparently Keith could.

 

"Are you sure you really want this and you're not just drunk?" The last thing Keith needed was to take advantage of some drunk fan who couldn't find it in him to say no.

 

"Yes I'm sure. I haven't had much of anything to drink tonight," Lance had wanted this since he first laid eyes on the man on the sidelines. He never thought it would actually happen though.

 

"Let's go to my apartment, it's not far from here," 

 

"No! Fuck me here," Lance was desperate at this point.

 

"Shit, you want me to fuck you in this dirty bathroom? Where anyone could hear us?" Keith was considering it just because the thrill of getting caught was so exciting.

 

"Just fuck me already, I'm desperate here!" 

 

"Hold on, I need to let my team know that I'm not going to come to the after party," Keith pulled out his phone as Lance worked on undoing Keith's belt and sunk to his knees. 

 

"You're going to suck me off while I call my brother and if you make any noise, you're going to be sorry," Keith threatened as he made his call.

 

Lance started by stroking Keith into full hardness. It seemed like this wasn't his first time sucking dick. Lance expertly licked up the sides and mouthed around the head. When Shiro picked up, Lance chose that moment to try and take most of Keith down his throat.

 

"H-hey Shiro... fuck... I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to m-make it to Pidge's tonight..." another deepthroat, "y-yeah I have a bit of a cold..." As Lance sucked around the head of Keith's dick and circled his tongue around it, Keith fake-coughed into the phone "no! You don't need to come over I can handle myself. Okay, bye Shiro," Keith practically threw his phone back over to his bag and moaned at the magic that was Lance's mouth.

 

"Fuuuuck Lance," Keith moans and winds his hands into Lance's hair, "I wasn't expecting you to be so good," Lance pulled off and stroked his cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other hand.

 

"Keith, I want you to fuck my mouth," Lance whines and mouths over Keith's dick again.

 

"I think you've had too much power so far, wouldn't you agree?" And with that Lance let his mouth and throat go slack and he used his grip on Lances hair to thrust into the tight, hot heat of Lances throat. Keith pulled off when he felt like he was about to cum.

 

"Fuck Lance, the things you do to me," Keith groaned and pulled Lance back up to kiss him. Keith started stroking the bulge in Lance's jeans and starts undoing his pants and letting them drop to his ankles. He starts stroking Lance to take the pressure off for bit.

 

"Do you have lube or a condom?" Keith asked Lance.

 

"Actually I do," Lance answered shamelessly.

 

"Wishful thinking?" Keith asks as Lance reaches into his bag and pulls out the important items.

 

"Something like that," Lance smirks and pops the cap of the lube. He warms up the lube and starts fingering himself as Keith watches in awe. "So how are we doing this?" Lance asks.

 

"Well, I could lift you and fuck you against the wall. Or I could have you face the wall and put your hands on the wall for support," keith suggests.

 

"I think I like that first option better," Lance admits and Keith slides on the condom and begins to lube up his dick. Lance grabs on to his shoulders and proceeds to jump and wrap his long legs around Keith's waist. Keith catches him under his butt and lines up with Lance.

 

"Are you ready?" Keith asks. Lance was having none of this teasing because he was so horny he might explode and the tip of Keith's cock was currently brushing up against his entrance.

 

"Yes, oh my god just fuck me already Kei-- ahhh," in the middle of his sentence, Keith decided to slide into Lance and once he got to where thighs were pressing against thighs, Lance was begging him to move.

 

"Please Keith! Ohmygod fuuuuck, just fuck me Keith! I can take it!" Keith gave in to Lances pleas and sped up the pace until Lance was slamming against the wall with every thrust. Keith adjusted his grip on Lance and his next thrust hit his prostate dead on. Lance screamed.

After a few more thrusts, Lance was gone. He moaned loud and unashamedly and came on to his stomach. Keith came a few moments later. As Lance was coming down from his high, the reality of what he did set in. He had just got fucked by an absolute stranger.

 

Keith, realizing this as well, decided they should spend time getting to know about each other.

 

"So..." Keith said, still supporting Lance's weight, " what's you favorite color?"

 

"We just fucked and now you're asking me my favorite color?" Lance asked, confused.

 

"...yeah?" Keith responded awkwardly

 

"Well, just for the record... it's blue,"


End file.
